


Stay

by elletromil



Series: Meant to be [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Eggsy is Gavin, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Harry is Henry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay<i>, Eggsy had wanted to say, but couldn’t bring himself to. Not for a shag even, but just to be close. Just so he would not have to relinquish the warmth and comfort of Harry’s arms around him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maries1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries1993/gifts).



> Because everything hartwin-danny makes is pure gold and inspiring, I wrote a little continuation for Finding the way back. It is best if you read that story before this one.
> 
> This has been written mainly for hartwin-danny because she's amazing and I'm very lucky to have such a sweet bae in my life. I love you darling, I hope you like this gift *hugs and kisses*

Stay _, Eggsy had wanted to say, but couldn’t bring himself to. Not for a shag even, but just to be close. Just so he would not have to relinquish the warmth and comfort of Harry’s arms around him._

_But it had not seemed right, not yet, no matter how much Harry himself seemed unwilling to give up the support of Eggsy’s arm around his waist._

Stay _, Eggsy had wanted to say, but it had not been the right time,_ not yet _, so he had settled to the next best thing._

 _“_ Thank you _,” it was said with as much raw honesty and gratitude he could summon, still he felt it wasn’t enough to convey how he truly felt about everything Harry had done for him._

_Harry’s eyes were a pool of fondness and Eggsy asked for nothing else but to be allowed to drown in it._

Not yet.

_“It was all you, dear boy,” Harry smiled, not pretending he did not know what it was about._

_There was a pinch of guilt in his expression that Eggsy thought he understood, but tonight was not the time to address it._

_Instead, Eggsy wrapped Harry in a quick hug, _not close enough_ , Harry ruffling his hair with tenderness before letting the boy enter the bedroom. He closed the door behind him to remove the temptation to follow the other man to his own room._

Stay _, Eggsy had wanted to say, but couldn’t bring himself to._

Not yet.

*

 _Stay_ , Gavin wants to say, but doesn’t know how to. Not for a shag even, but just to be close. Just so he would not have to relinquish the warmth and comfort of Henry’s arms around him.

It’s the third time they’ve seen each other since their chance meeting in the park. Gavin is very tempted to call their outings dates, but doesn’t quite dare when Henry has yet to make any clear move.

It’s clear the older man enjoy his company, but it’s hard to know if he’s only after his friendship or if he might want something more.

As for Gavin, well he isn’t fooling himself. He definitely wants more, but he’ll content himself with any scraps of affection the man is willing to give him. It’s not like he has much to offer, even if spending time with Henry makes him feel like he’s the King of the world, that he can realise anything he sets his mind to do.

Which is why he is so reluctant to let Henry go at the end of their third not-date. They went out earlier to catch a movie they had both wanted to see and Henry has treated him to a meal at some restaurant Gavin had never heard of but turned out to be quite amazing. They had been a bit tipsy on wine when they left and neither had wanted to call it a night yet, so Gavin had invited Henry to come back to his flat because it was closer than the man’s house.

Now they’re past tipsy, because Gavin supposedly makes the best martini Henry has ever tasted and it was kind of hard not to prepare more than what was truly advisable when each sip made the other man moan or groan in delight. It’s a wonder Gavin isn’t tenting his jeans right now.

Especially with how they’ve slowly slide closer to one another as the night advanced, their sides now flushed together. A bit more and Gavin would be sitting on Henry’s lap, yet he has the feeling it still would not be _close enough_.

Henry yawns and a look at his watch makes him curse darkly.

“It seems I’ve imposed on you longer than I anticipated. I really should be going.”

“You could stay.” It’s out of his mouth before he can think better of it and avoid Henry’s gaze out of embarrassment. There is no way Henry will mistake the invitation for anything but what it isn’t. Gavin has no spare room to offer, so of course he will think he’s offering his bed. And well, yes Gavin kind of is, but he really just wants to sleep.

“My dear boy,” his tone is a bit sad, but Gavin cannot help the shiver at the term of endearment, even if he knows the rejection will hurt like a bitch. With any luck, he’ll get to keep the man’s friendship after his fuck-up, but he knows there is simply no way. Henry might like to act as the perfect gentleman, but no one actually wants a loser like Gavin panting after them. “I don’t think it would be a good idea.” A hand cups his cheek gently, forcing him to look in his eyes. “I wouldn’t want to do anything you might regret in the morning.”

There is no mistaking the longing in his voice and Gavin gasps softly, a little moan escaping him when a thumb brushes against his lower lip, feather-light.

“I just meant to sleep,” he starts gauchely, a whimper escaping him when Henry removes his hand quickly as if he’s been burned. Apologies are already forming on the other man’s tongue, but Gavin shakes his head, pressing one of his fingers on his lips to silence him. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve Henry, but there is no way in hell he’ll let him go if he has any chance with him. “But there’s nothing we could do that I would regret in the morning.”

There is hesitation clear as day in the brown eyes Gavin dreams of being allowed to lose himself in and he resists saying more. He cannot choose for Henry, even if he has no doubts it would be devastating if he were to leave now.

After what seems like an eternity of torture, Henry takes hold of his hand he still hasn’t removed from his lips, interlacing their fingers together, after pressing a reverent kiss to his fingertips.

“Let’s just sleep tonight. We’ll see about the rest tomorrow.”

He nods enthusiastically, taking advantage of their linked hands to draw Henry closer, so they’re hugging loosely. Henry doesn’t seem to mind, if his delighted chuckles are any indication.

“Bed?” The word is asked against his ear, the lips brushing lighter than butterflies wings, but Gavin feels like he’s been branded with hot iron. Not an entirely displeasing feeling.

“ _Yes Henry_.”

 

That night they sleep wrapped around each others and no dream-like memories come to haunt either of them.

And the next morning when Gavin asks Henry to _stay_ , the man does so with no hesitation.


End file.
